


First Meet

by Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes



Series: Sprace dads [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I DONT MAKE THE RULES, M/M, sean is colombian, tony is a hunky firefighter, we have whole backstories this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes/pseuds/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes
Summary: A hunky firefighter saved a dumb college kid from a grease fire (how was Sean supposed to know water makes it worse?)
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Sprace dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend have a rp where spot and race are fathers  
> we have a whole thing set up and im turning it into a collection of oneshots

Sean Conlon was a junior in college. It wasn't easy. He had two full time jobs, a one-bedroom apartment (it was _tiny_ but that was all he needed), and managed to keep his GPA above a 3.0 while studying to be an elementary school teacher for kids whose native language is Spanish. They usually had immigrant parents or were immigrants themselves.

It was something he cared a lot about. Something close to his heart.

Long story short, Sean was a busy guy. When he had a chance to invite his mom and a few siblings over for dinner, he did. He had begun sauteing some _delicious_ vegetables for the meal when he got a phone call that distracted.

It was his eldest sister explaining that she got a flat tire and they'd be late. Which was great. The food would be cold--

Speaking of the food, it had lit on fire in the pan he'd forgotten about.

"Son of a _bitch_!" he cried in frustration and moved toward it. He pulled out the nearest dish above the sink (a bowl) and filled it with water. Since, as his brain put it together, water = no more fire. 

That didn't work, though. I made it _worse_.

At that point, he called it quits and called the fire department.

Tony Higgins, on the other hand, hadn't done college. Right out of high school he got his firefighter's certification. To say he absolutely _loved_ his job was an understatement.

When him and his team arrived to the scene, they found out it was a very common kitchen fire. As a few people on his team were putting the fire out, Tony smirked and leaned against the counter. There wasn't enough smoke to force them to escort Sean out, just enough to make them open up some windows.

A little bored, Tony decided to spark up a conversation with the ~~admittedly very attractive~~ occupant of the apartment.

"Lemme guess, you tried using water, right?"

Sean turned a little red and scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe..."

Fuck. Now this hot firefighter knew he was an idiot.

"I'm, uh, Sean," he said quickly and held out his hand. "Thanks for coming and saving my dumb ass."

Tony laughed brightly at the reaction. Tugging his glove (they were more like oven-gloves, if he was being honest) off, he held out his hand for Sean to take. His hands were tough, rough, and calloused from his job, but surprisingly slender and soft around the hardened spots.

“Anthony, most people call me Tony. And it is literally no trouble. Better this than Mrs. Fitzgerald’s cat in the tree again.”

Sean laughed a little. “Yeah, but now I’ve got my mom and sisters on the way and no food. So, I might not make it outta here alive tonight. I’ll give you guys a call if I need some help. Or if they set _me_ on fire.”

Tony laughed again, grin wide. He was a vibrant personality—easy to smile, easy to laugh—and _maybe_ anything the guy said was automatically better because he was hot.

“Guess I better make sure I’m in my gear on time to come save you again,” he winked.

“At this point, you better give me your number so I can get you here ASAP,” he joked.

But if he wanted Spots number, he would happily give it. Guy is hot _and_ a firefighter? No question.

Tony hummed as if he were thinking about it seriously, big smile giving it away.

Before he could reply, Captain Nash came over to talk to Sean and wrap up last minute details. With Sean distracted, Tony managed to find a slip of paper and hastily (and sneakily) write a note on it. He placed the note on the now flame-free counter, hoping Sean wouldn’t notice until after they’d been cleared out.

“Thank you all so much,” Sean said one final time before they left.

He also may have stared at Tony’s ass while they walked out. Could you blame him?

Tony flashed one more smile, nothing but the lingering scent of smoke, a burnt pan, and a small note left in his wake.

Sean went to clean up, noticing the note. When he read it, he couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek and grin.

_Hey there hot stuff (yes I mean you, not the food)._

_If you have a burning deserve to talk, or just have something burning in general, I’m your man! XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_-Tony (the dumbass who took his glove off against protocol, in case you forgot already)_


End file.
